Jungle Love
by katyperrylove
Summary: " Au son des vagues claquant entre elles et à l'odeur salée qui envahit soudainement son nez, Santana savait ou elle était. " Un naufrage, une île déserte, et une belle rencontre qui changera deux vie pour n'en faire plus qu'une. OS Brittana.


_Hey tout le monde !_

 _Voilà un petit **OS Brittana** \- ces deux là vont **carrément me manquer**. J'arrive pas à me dire que **Glee c'est fini**. Ça aura été une **superbe expérience de vie, pendant 6 ans** :')_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Au son des vagues claquant entre elles et à l'odeur salée qui envahit soudainement son nez, Santana savait ou elle était.

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, cependant, de peur de réellement se trouver là ou _elle savait_ qu'elle était.

Tant que ses yeux étaient fermés, elle pouvait s'imaginer s'être trompée.

Elle sentait la brise fraiche de l'océan sur des parties de peau dénudées de son corps. Elle frissonna soudainement.

Ce qu'elle supposa être du sable lui grattait à divers endroits du corps.

Elle ne bougea pas, cependant, de peur de savoir si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

Elle resta donc dans cette position un long moment, écoutant le bruit de la nature se mêler à celui des vagues, l'écume recouvrant de temps à autre ses jambes.

Même les yeux fermés, quelque chose en elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule parmi le monde sauvage qu'elle savait qui l'entourait.

Elle se sentait observée.

Ainsi, elle contracta ses muscles mais au moment de se relever, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un cri déchirant sortit de sa gorge sèche.

Elle retomba mollement sur la sable, crispée de douleur et prit de grandes inspirations pendant une longue minute.

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, levant légèrement la tête, car elle était allongée sur le dos, pour voir ce qui lui causait tant de mal.

Non seulement elle plongea dans le bain froid de la réalité en découvrant qu'elle était effectivement allongée sur le sable, au bord de la mer, mais aussi la vue repoussante de l'angle étrange que prenait sa jambe droite.

Avec dégout, son visage se crispa et elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, respirant fortement, ne voulant pas bouger une nouvelle fois de peur de ressentir encore la douleur lancinante qu'elle savait qui la transpercerait immédiatement.

Elle était en sueur, du sable avait séché dans ses yeux mouillés par l'eau salée et une grande partie de ses vêtement avaient été déchirés par le naufrage.

Le naufrage …

Ses yeux se fermèrent hermétiquement et elle mit toute sa force pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le bateau. Paris. Une tempête à arracher des maisons entières. Les portes de fer claquant. L'eau gelée tranchante comme des lames. Le noir.

Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue à ces souvenirs. Tout était intact dans sa mémoire. L'immense bateau de croisière qui devait la conduire à Paris pour la carrière de sa vie avait coulé.

Et elle était là.

La jambe très certainement cassée, mais elle était là.

Et un vif sanglot franchit ses lèvres en pensant au faite qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas de sitôt – ou même jamais – l'occasion d'aller là bas, ou même de revoir sa famille.

Sa famille.

Elle pleura davantage, sans bouger, bruyamment, pendant de longues minutes.

Puis, épuisée, elle s'endormit.

En revanche, la jeune personne qui l'observait attentivement, jusque là cachée dans les buissons, était pleinement éveillée.

Elle n'avait jamais était si émerveillée de voir quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait tant.

D'ici, cachée à la lisière de la jungle, elle voyait clairement la plage, et la jeune fille brune qui y était étendue.

Pendant un instant, elle se demanda à elle-même comment cela se faisait qu'elle savait que c'était une fille, mais laissa cette pensée de côté quand elle s'approcha un peu plus, toujours cachée, attendant silencieusement.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi le fait de regarder simplement la jolie jeune femme devant elle lui donnait ce sentiment.

Même en n'y connaissant rien aux critères de beauté ou même à sa définition, la blonde pouvait aisément dire que la Latina aux origines évidentes était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vu, et cela lui demandait un mal fou de rester tranquillement cachée au lieu d'aller toucher la peau olive à l'air si douce.

Mais elle avait peur de se risquer là bas, et pire, elle avait peur d'effrayer la jeune femme et de la faire fuir. Même si techniquement, c'était impossible vu l'angle que la jambe de la jeune femme prenait actuellement.

Elle grimaça à la vue, se demandant qu'est-ce que c'était et comment elle s'était fait ça.

N'y tenant plus, elle s'avança lentement sur le sable avec une agilité de félin, s'arrêtant tous les mètres pour s'assurer de ne pas trouver la brune tournée vers elle avec une expression effrayée.

Arrivée à 2 mètres d'elle, elle s'accroupit et entreprit de s'approcher lentement.

Elle tendit la main pour toucher aux cheveux noirs de jais, longs et lisses, et les caressa prudemment d'un toucher de plume.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort et elle voulait absolument s'approcher davantage pour en connaître la raison.

Quelques pas supplémentaires, et elle se trouvait à présent aux côtés de la Latina, penchée vers son visage et elle pu décerner des traits fins, mais surtout, des yeux fermés de fatigues.

Son appréhension se relâcha d'un coup et elle tourna la tête vers la jambe à l'allure étrange.

Soudainement, son unique envie était de prendre la belle Latine dans ses bras et de la protéger de tout. Elle sentait une confiance inouïe monter en elle. Elle se sentait prête à se battre contre le monde – ou du moins la jungle, car s'était tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vu, dans ses souvenirs.

Or, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ça effraierait la jeune femme, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Elle entreprit de s'asseoir près de sa tête, ne se lassant pas de contempler les traits de la jeune fille, et lorsque sa main alla toute seule caresser la peau olive, elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un moment, car elle aurait voulu connaître la cause de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, avant. Et _les autres_ ne lui en avaient jamais parlés, non plus.

Elle voulu retenter l'expérience, et remarqua que plus elle s'approchait de la brune, plus ses paumes devenaient moites et plus ses mains tremblaient.

Soupirant de méconnaissance, elle se contenta d'inlassablement regarder la jeune brune pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement décider de la garder avec elle.

Elle en avait envie, et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ici toute seule. Cette simple pensée lui serra le cœur. La jungle était dangereuse la journée, mais elle l'était encore plus la nuit.

Son regard bleuté se leva vers l'horizon : le crépuscule qui projetait une lumière orangée sur la plage annonçait la tombée de la nuit.

Elle se leva lentement et se demanda comment elle pouvait porter la jeune fille sans lui faire mal.

Bien sur, la force qu'elle avait développée pour survivre et se déplacer à travers la jungle ne serait qu'un plus, mais elle n'avait jamais ressentit cette appréhension et cette peur de faire mal à la Latina.

Rien qu'à y penser, elle s'en voulait.

Tout en cherchant une solution, son regard dérivait vers la plage, ou elle aperçu quelque chose qui piqua vivement son attention.

A quelques mètres de la brune, ce qui ce trouva être un étrange rectangle reposait sur le sol.

Elle s'approcha de la chose blanche et put y voir ce qui semblait être des mots, bien qu'elle n'arrivait à en comprendre que quelques uns : « carnet » et « de »

Le troisième mot lui était inconnu et elle avait beau le retourner dans tous les sens dans sa tête, cela ne lui disait absolument rien.

Voyant bien que ce n'était pas vivant, elle toucha du bout des doigts la matière. Ça avait la même texture des feuilles des palmiers de la plage, mais en plus lisse et plus doux.

Sa curiosité était vive, ainsi elle leva instinctivement la première page pour se retrouver face à une esquisse de ce qui semblait être un étrange mix entre un loup et un renard. N'ayant pas la même forme qu'elle, elle se dit rapidement que cela devait être un animal. Il avait des oreilles pointues et une queue semblable à celle des loups. Rien de ce qu'elle ne connaissait ou n'avait jamais vu, en tout cas.

Son envie de savoir était à vif, elle tourna donc d'autres pages avidement, ayant presque oubliée la jeune latine qui la regardait en silence désormais, appuyée sur ses coudes, entre peur et curiosité.

Elle ne la voyait que de profil, et pourtant les yeux de la brune étaient presque exorbités par la beauté violente qui s'extirpait de la jeune femme sauvage en face d'elle. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un bleu profond, à faire pâlir la plus bleue des mers. Ses cheveux étaient rebelles, longs et d'un blond pur, tombant en une épaisse crinière blonde et ondulée jusqu'au creux de ses reins apparents. Une petite peau d'animal – ce qui devait être du léopard – recouvrait finement la poitrine de la blonde et une peau de même sorte cachait ses parties intimes de façon maladroite. Autant dire qu'elle était quasiment nue et la bave vint a la bouche de la Latina à la vue des abdos saillants de la jeune blonde.

Sa peau était d'une couleur de lys, et semblait sans défauts. L'idée de la toucher naquit aussitôt dans l'esprit de la Latina – qui en avait presque oubliée d'être terrifiée tellement la moue que la blonde faisait quand elle ne devinait apparemment pas ce qu'elle voyait dans son carnet de dessin.

Attendez …

Son carnet de dessin !

« Hey ! » Cria soudainement la Latina, n'ayant que très peu envie de l'on touche à ses œuvres.

Parmi tout ce désastre, elle trouvait enfin un point lumineux : elle n'avait pas perdu son carnet, et cette nouvelle illuminait son moral.

La blonde tourna vivement la tête vers elle et fit quelques pas en arrière dans la surprise, serrant le carnet contre sa poitrine.

Le regard qu'elle envoya à Santana gela cette dernière sur place. Ses yeux étaient encore plus bleus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et de cette angle. Le regard de la blonde passa de la peur à la surprise en un millième de seconde, pour enfin rester sur une note d'admiration et de curiosité. La Latina pouvait voir tous les traits de la jeune fille. Des milliers de papillons s'allumèrent alors dans on estomac, et elle serra un peu les dents en sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait.

De son côté, la blonde avait les mêmes papillons qui carburaient à cent à l'heure dans son estomac face à ces grands yeux noisettes qui la fixaient, or, elle ne savait pas du tout ce que cela signifiait.

Elles ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, admirant l'autre, se demandant comment et si il fallait l'approcher.

Le regard fixe qu'elles se portaient ne dérangeaient ni l'une ni l'autre. Au contraire, la curiosité les animait et elles auraient toutes les deux voulues s'avancer pour toucher et découvrir l'autre.

Ne sentant plus aucune peur devant les beaux bleus, la brune parla la première « Je m'appelle Santana » Articula t-elle, pas sûre que l'étrangère ne comprenne ce qu'elle lui disait.

Après tout, elle ne connaissait absolument rien d'elle, elle ne parlait peut être pas Anglais. Où elle ne parlait peut être pas du tout.

Une boule naquit alors au creux de l'estomac de Santana sous l'appréhension.

Heureusement, au bout de quelques instants de silences ou la blonde sourit, d'un sourire vrai et Méga-Watt qui fit battre le cœur de la brune plus fort « Brittany » Répondit-elle de sa voix douce qui envoya une nouvelle fois des papillons dans le ventre de Santana.

« Brittany » Répéta la Latina en souriant, contente de savoir que la blonde avait un nom et qu'elle savait parler.

Brittany hocha vigoureusement la tête, le sourire toujours en place sur son visage.

« Ouf, heureusement que je suis tombé sur quelqu'un qui parle ma langue sinon j'aurais été dans de beaux draps, hein ? » Plaisanta la Latine avec soulagement même si son rire se voulut nerveux.

La blonde prit quelques instants à réagir, le regard vide fixant Santana. Cette dernière aurait put jurer voir les rouages dans la tête de la blonde tourner.

Elle semblait réfléchir à quoi répondre, sans pour autant trouver les mots.

Après un bout de temps, elle se décida à finalement dire ce qu'elle pensait « Je … pas parler … bien » Marmonna t-elle, un air désolé sur son joli visage.

La première chose que Santana pensa, c'était qu'elle était trop mignonne. Ce fut après qu'elle saisit ce que la blonde lui avait dit.

« Oh » Répondit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, mais le sourire à la fois désolé et apeuré sur le visage de la blonde la força à continuer « Ce n'est pas grave … euh … Pas – Grave » Articula t-elle en faisant des gestes pour que la blonde comprenne, mais elle fut étonnée de recevoir un rire de celle-ci.

Elle sourit à la vue, même si elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle riait, Santana avait l'impression que le rire de la blonde égayait toute sa journée.

Elle en avait presque oubliée sa jambe, alors quand elle tenta de se tourner pour mieux voir Brittany, elle gémit douloureusement, son visage se déformant aussitôt sous la douleur.

Brittany, sans arrière pensée, accourut aussitôt à ses côtés, posant une main réconfortante sur le ventre nu de la Latina.

Cette dernière rougit soudainement au contact, et se demanda comment cette inconnue pouvait être si à l'aise.

Mais après tout, encore une fois, elle se rappela que dans la jungle, il n'y avait pas de place pour la pudeur quand on avait constamment en tête de ne pas se faire manger par un tigre. Brittany n'avait pas été habituée à cette culture, c'était certainement naturel pour elle.

Pour sa part, voir la brune rougir à son simple contact fit sourire Brittany, même si elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, elle se jura qu'elle ferait réapparaitre cette teinte sur les joues de la brune plus tard, parce qu'elle aimait ça et que les papillons tournaient encore plus vite dans son estomac.

« Moi pas parler … mais comprendre » Sourit doucement Brittany en regardant dans les yeux de la Latina, qui était elle-même hypnotisée par la blonde en face d'elle.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors entre elles alors que Brittany inspectait délicatement la jambe de Santana. Il ne semblait y avoir plus aucune peur entre les deux jeunes femmes. Juste une envie avide de se connaître.

Les mains de la blonde contre la peau de la brune firent frissonner cette dernière. Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait être aussi réceptive à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le dos de la blonde faisait face à la brune, ainsi, ses yeux parcoururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'attardèrent sur les muscles des omoplates de celle-ci. Santana sentit une envie irrépressible de les toucher, mais se ravisa quand Brittany se tourna vers elle, la mine triste.

« Cassée … » Murmura t-elle en montrant la jambe du doigt, adressant un sourire réconfortant à Santana. Cette dernière lui sourit simplement en haussant les épaules.

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Santana ne voit le carnet de dessin, toujours posé sur les genoux de Brittany. Elle fit un signe vers la chose « Tu aimes mes dessins ? » Demanda t-elle tranquillement, se rappelant de l'expression émerveillée de la blonde tout à l'heure, quand elle découvrait ce que contenait le carnet.

Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas le dernier mot, ce que vit aussitôt la brune « Dessin » Répéta cette dernière en tapotant le carnet.

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina une nouvelle fois sous la compréhension, ouvrant de nouveau le carnet sur ses genoux à une page précise, sur un dessin qui avait particulièrement attiré son attention « Dessin ? » Demanda t-elle pour être sur en montrant les traits sur la feuille, et Santana hocha heureusement la tête. Elle était fière de la blonde pour aucune raison apparente. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était fière d'elle, et qu'elle ne voulait jamais que ça se finisse « C'est ça, dessin » Murmura la brune en passant sa main sur la feuille, quand leurs doigts se rencontrèrent. Elles levèrent les yeux pour tomber directement dans le regard de l'autre, souriant timidement.

« Beau … dessin » Dit fièrement Brittany en montrant le dessin qu'elle préférait et Santana sourit aussitôt. C'était son dessin préféré à elle aussi.

Elle prit le carnet des mains de la blonde et lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce que l'autre fit aussitôt. Mais à peine la blonde installée contre la brune, cette dernière sortit un râle de douleur quant à sa jambe cassée.

Brittany sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, horrifiée à l'idée de faire mal à Santana.

Cette dernière gémit mais sourit quand même un peu à la blonde « Ça va » La rassura t-elle, même si ça n'allait _pas du tout_ « J'ai déjà vécu pire » Dit elle avec un air qui se voulait narquois, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher les grognements de douleur de sortir de sa bouche.

Presque aussitôt, sans réfléchir, Brittany prit doucement Santana, un bras sous son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux là ou elle savait qu'elle ne toucherait pas la jambe cassée et la souleva dans ses bras, faisant toujours attention à ne pas directement lâcher la jambe douloureuse.

Dire que Santana était surprise serait un euphémisme. Elle gémit de douleur lorsque sa jambe cassée quitta le sol, bouclant automatiquement ses bras autour du cou de la blonde et blottissant sa tête au creux de son cou. C'était si naturel que s'en était presque flippant, mais elle n'y pensa pas. La seule chose à quoi elle pouvait penser – autre que la douleur – était les abdos de la belle blonde collés à sa cuisse et elle respirait difficilement.

Brittany eu une nouvelle fois de drôle de papillons et aurait juré que la brune pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade suite à la proximité des deux.

Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Santana contre son cou et elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait jamais vécue. Les bras serrés autour de son cou la faisaient sentir très importante et le corps lové contre elle gonflait sa confiance à bloc.

Elle serra Santana contre elle et sourit quand la brune resserra davantage son emprise sur son cou.

Brittany ramassa avec une agilité impressionnante le carnet de dessin resté dans le sable et commença à marcher vers la jungle, se promettant à elle-même de ne jamais laisser faire de mal à la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Santana se sentait presque mieux rien que d'être dans les bras protecteurs de Brittany, et elle n'avait plus peur d'entrer dans la jungle, elle se sentait rassurée, mais quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête. Elle la releva et regarda droit dans les yeux de la blonde qui lui sourit tout en continuant à marcher « Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? » S'inquiéta t-elle, mais sa crainte se dissipa aussitôt quand la blonde secoua la tête en la lâchant d'un bras, ne la portant plus que d'un seul avec une facilité déconcertante, gonflant légèrement un de ses biceps bien tracé pour lui montrer qu'elle avait de la force « Moi protéger toi des dangers » Murmura t-elle avec une conviction qui fit sourire la Latina.

Et avec ça, Santana tomba de nouveau dans les bras de Brittany, s'autorisant à fermer les yeux, se sentant en sécurité. Peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle sentit les lèvres de la blonde poser un baiser dans ses cheveux.

A pars la jambe, rien ne pouvait aller mieux.

Elle se réveilla soudainement, trempée de sueur. Elle respirait bruyamment, semblant chercher son souffle.

Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire lui avait retourné l'estomac.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et elle regarda autour d'elle.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce, et elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une grotte, éclairée par un feu allumé en son centre. Il faisait noir, dehors, et les reflets orangés du feu dansaient sur les parois rocheuses, donnant une atmosphère étrange à l'endroit.

Elle sentit une couverture sur elle, et elle baissa les yeux pour voir un drap en peau de bête. Elle était allongée sur un lit en bambou et rafistolé par-ci par-là.

D'ailleurs, c'était le seul meuble de la pièce, elle en déduit que ce devait être le lit de Brittany. A l'autre bout de la pièce étaient entassés quelques pots de terre cuite contenant diverses plantes et des moitiés de fruit. A quelques mètres étaient posés en désordre une pile de livres vieux et détrempés. Des livres ?

Tout devenait clair. Voilà d'où Brittany connaissait tous ces mots. Santana se fit une note mentale de lui apprendre à mieux parler.

A d'autres endroits étaient posées diverses bricoles ainsi que des lances fabriquées à la main et des filets de pêche.

Santana fut coupée de sa contemplation par Brittany, qui revenait justement de l'extérieur, les bras pleins de fruits différents.

Dès que la blonde vit la brune éveillé, elle lui sourit à pleine dent, posant tous les fruits près du feu et en coupant un en deux. Santana observait la scène en silence, se demandant bien quels étaient tous ces fruits plus étranges les uns que les autres, mais ne fit aucune remarque quand Brittany croqua goulument dans l'autre moitié du fruit, léchant ses lèvres à la vue du jus coulant dans le cou de la blonde.

Cette dernière s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit devant, tendant l'autre moitié du fruit à la Latina « Manger, San » Lui indiqua t-elle en pointant le fruit du doigt.

L'estomac de Santana fit un soubresaut – comme si il n'était pas déjà assez retourné – au surnom, et même si elle n'avait pas du tout faim, elle se força à prendre le fruit des mains de la blonde au regard encourageant, et à croquer doucement dedans. Même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle avait vu le même fruit dans les pots tout à l'heure, et si Brittany en mangeait, c'est que c'était bon. Et puis elle lui faisait confiance, aussi.

« Merci, Britt » Lui dit-elle en mâchant, gagnant à nouveau un sourire de la blonde, qui avait très chaud d'être aussi près de la Latina.

Une fois le fruit finit, Brittany, qui la regardait sagement manger, alla chercher quelque chose près des pots de terre cuite et le lui tendit.

Santana observa quelques instant avec méfiance la chose que lui tendait son amie et prit finalement les bouts de peau dans ses mains « Euhh … Britt ? » Questionna la brunette en observant de tous les sens ce qui semblait être de la peau d'animal « Merci mais … Je fais quoi de ça ? »

Brittany lui montra patiemment le sens de la chose « Les mettre … vêtements » Dit-elle en cherchant toujours ses mots et essayant de faire de son mieux. Elle pointa du doigt les vêtements déchirés de la Latina « Plus confortable » Finit-elle, fière d'avoir réussit à se souvenir des mots.

Santana fut un peu réticente, mais après les regards que la blonde lui envoya, elle finit finalement par se déshabiller timidement sous l'œil de la blonde. C'est pour la première fois qu'elle vit ce qui semblait être un plâtre sur sa jambe, composé de grandes feuilles solidement attachées entre elles pour soutenir la jambe et le tout recouvert d'un peu de boue séchée, pour raffermir le tout. Santana pensa que c'était très ingénieux de la part de Brittany et leva un regard plein de remerciement vers elle « Merci Britt' » Sourit-elle, alors quand la blonde courut presque à ses côtés quand elle vit que la brune avait des difficultés à enlever son bas, et l'aida de bon cœur, ce à quoi Santana rougit un peu. L'idée que Brittany ne la voit nue lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Brittany, n'ayant pas l'habitude de la pudeur, trouva quand même ses joues rougir et son cœur accélérer à la vue des seins et des abdos parfaits de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Elle voulait l'observer plus longtemps, mais sentit le besoin de se retourner, au risque d'aller toucher. Et ça, Brittany se doutait que Santana la laisse faire.

« Ça y est ! » dit la brune, satisfaite d'elle-même.

Brittany se retourna et lui adressa un sourire nerveux, son regard passant partout sur le corps parfait de la Latina. Elle sentit une humidité entre ses jambes, et ça lui faisait presque mal. Elle voulut demander ce que c'était et qu'est-ce que cela signifiait à la Latina, mais se ravisa de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Au lieu de ça, elle alla chercher le carnet de dessin qui était posé contre une autre paroi, l'ouvrit à la page de tout à l'heure et alla le donner à la Latina dans le lit, qui sourit davantage. Parce que sérieusement, c'était trop mignon.

Brittany monta dans le lit et se lova par derrière tout contre la Latina, passant les bras autour de sa taille et la serrant contre elle, posant la tête sur son épaule pour voir le carnet.

Elle avait fait ça par pur instinct, parce qu'elle en avait assez de penser et parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. En espérant que l'autre jeune femme ne la repoussa pas.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, en effet, car Santana soupira contre le corps de la blonde, sentant les seins ferme de Brittany pressés contre son dos. L'humidité qui tambourinait entre ses jambes lui fit presque rouler des yeux, et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure en serrant les cuisses dans le but de soulager les battements douloureux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler à Brittany, ça ne servirait à rien de la faire stresser.

« C'est ma famille » Dit soudainement la Latina en caressant le portrait qu'elle avait faite, les larmes lui montant aux yeux « C'est mon père, ma mère, mes deux sœurs et mon frère » Murmura t-elle en pointant chaque personne du doigt avant de renifler bruyamment, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour la blonde qui la serra tout de suite dans ses bras protecteurs, ne voulant pas voir la Latina pleurer « Ils me manquent » Ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir pleurer, et elle ne voulait certainement pas la voir triste. Elle voulait la voir rire et sourire.

« Ça va … Je … suis là » Dit doucement Brittany en se forçant à se rappeler de faire des phrases et pas simplement des mots.

La Latina se blottit davantage contre la blonde, remerciant Dieu de la lui avoir fait rencontrer « Merci, Britt' »

Et comme ça, la blonde resta là pendant de longues minutes à bercer les sanglots de la brune, la maintenant tout près de son cœur.

Santana se sentait égoïste. Elle se sentait égoïste de pleurer sur le sort de sa famille sans même savoir si la blonde en avait une. Au moins, les siens étaient vivants.

« Britt' ? » Murmura Santana en se tournant pour faire face à la blonde qui fredonna en retour « Tu … Tu as de la famille ? » Demanda t-elle nerveusement, ne voulant vraiment pas braquer la blonde.

Cependant, cette dernière secoua la tête positivement, ce qui donna un peu le sourire à la Latina « Être dehors » Sourit Brittany en pointant l'extérieur de la caverne d'un air excité.

Les yeux de la Latina s'élargirent soudainement et elle se redressa un peu « Tu veux dire qu'il y a _des autres_ personnes ici ? » Demanda t-ellle rapidement, ce à quoi Brittany fit signe que oui : « Eux être ma famille » Précisa t-elle une nouvelle fois, et Santana aurait presque sauté de joie si elle aurait pu.

Un silence confortable tomba entre les deux jeunes filles. Les yeux de Brittany étaient si bleus qu'elle n'aurait même jamais cru cette teinte possible d'exister. Pendant un instant, elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait jamais échangé sa place à ce moment même, au chaud dans les bras de Brittany. La blonde la regardait de la même façon, se jurant encore une fois de ne jamais rien laisser arriver à la brune aux beaux yeux d'obsidienne.

Elle était émerveillée par leur couleur de peau qui contrastait parfaitement. C'était comme si elles étaient faites pour se découvrir.

« Je devais aller à Paris » Dit soudainement la Latina, ne lâchant pas le regard bleuté qui la fixait patiemment, attendant qu'elle continue « Je rêvais d'aller sur la Place des Artistes et de vendre mes portraits pour vivre. Ça a toujours été ce que j'ai eu envie de faire. Et j'étais à deux doigts de vivre mon rêve … » Elle soupira tristement « A deux doigt … » Murmura t-elle, secouant brièvement la tête dans la déception « J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière … ne pas avoir pris ce fichu bateau et avoir écouté ma mère … »

Brittany l'observait de ses yeux de chat et une tristesse immense naquit en elle. Elles ne se connaissaient que pour 1 journée, et pourtant, la blonde avait l'impression que si on lui enlevait Santana, on lui arrachait un bout du cœur en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide … » Continua la Latina, mais elle releva les yeux quand Brittany lui prit doucement les mains « San pas stupide. San très intelligente et douée » Sourit la blonde, ce qui fit sourire Santana aussi.

Soudainement, la Latina pensa à quelque chose qui lui tournait dans la tête, et se décida à poser la question « Britt', tu es née ici ? » Demanda t-elle sérieusement, mais l'expression heureuse de Brittany tomba d'un coup. S'en voulant aussitôt, la brune s'apprêtait à déblatérer un tas d'excuse, mais la blonde la coupa gentiment « Non, pas t'excuser. Moi raconter. » Souffla t-elle, apaisant les battements du cœur de la Latine « Moi vivre ici … depuis très longtemps, mais pas naître ici » Commença t-elle, et Santana se sentait extrêmement intéressée par l'histoire de cette jeune fille, mais elle ne voulait pas la pousser. Alors, elle attendit patiemment « Livres ici » Elle pointa du doigt la pile de livres abimés « Avoir retrouvé sur la plage, comme toi … après être réveillée »

Santana fronça les sourcils « Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu t'es échouée ici ? » Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, avide de connaitre la suite. Brittany hocha la tête, un regard lointain sur son visage, nostalgique « Apprendre à lire avec » Dit-elle, et la brune comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

« Mais … comment est-ce que tu as appris à parler ? A prononcer les sons correctement ? »

« Moi quand être … échouée ? » Demanda t-elle en attente d'une confirmation du mot par Santana, qui hocha la tête, alors elle continua « Moi quand être échouée avoir … » Elle se coupa, pas certaine de son âge, et préféra tourner la phrase différemment « Être petite, savoir parler un peu déjà mais pas écrire » Essaya t-elle d'expliquer, ce que comprit Santana « Avoir appris seule, pas connaître ton monde »

Santana eu un sourire triste mais quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête sous l'incompréhension « Mais … Tu ne m'as pas dis que ta famille était ici, aussi ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris ? » Questionna t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Brittany secoua la tête « Eux pas savoir, mais très gentils » Expliqua t-elle, et Santana fronça les sourcils parce qu'à moins d'être muet ou sourd, tout les adultes savaient parler « Mais ils n'ont jamais appris, eux ? » et la blonde secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et elles retombèrent dans le silence.

« Moi être adoptée » Dit finalement Brittany en baissant les yeux « Eux pas être ma vraie famille, pas connaître ma vraie famille » Dit-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue que Santana s'empressa d'essuyer « Pas me souvenir » Ajouta t-elle tristement et Santana fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle la prit dans ses bras « Je suis tellement désolé, Britt' »

Ce parut étrange et en même temps naturel pour les deux. Brittany trouvait ça bizarre, parce qu'en tant normal, c'est elle qui devait mettre en sécurité la Latina et la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se sentait bien et protégée, alors elle y resta blottie. Santana, pour sa part, n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi câline mais cette grande blonde lui faisait ressentir toutes sortes de choses qui la poussaient à mettre de côté ses habitudes.

Un silence agréable tomba entre elles. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre puisque le lit était petit. Brittany poussa soudainement son nez contre celui de la Latina, ce qui fit rire cette dernière. Brittany en profita pour commencer à chatouiller la Latina, qui rit en perdre haleine « Briiiiiiitt' ! Arrête ! St- STOP ! » Rit-elle, se tortillant de tous les sens tandis que la blonde continuait, toujours en faisant attention à la jambe cassée.

Brittany finit quasiment au dessus de Santana qui respirait bruyamment, les bras au dessus de sa tête « Britt' … » Soupira cette dernière, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Brittany ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette situation et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de sentir la Latina contre elle.

Soudainement, aidée par ses coudes, Santana se releva légèrement et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Il ne dura pas longtemps, mais Brittany resta pétrifiée, tout se mélangeant dans sa tête. A la vue de la tête qu'elle faisait, Santana sentit la boule de stress revenir dans son ventre et essaya de se tortiller pour sortir du lit « Oh mon Dieu Britt', je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais pas dû je … c'était vraiment stupide … stupide ! Des fois je suis vraiment bête, je suis désolé je - » Déblatéra t-elle, mais elle fut couper par les lèvres de Brittany à nouveau contre les siennes, bien que très maladroitement.

A la fin du baiser, Brittany rougit énormément, ce que Santana trouva très mignon « Je ne sais pas faire … » Balbutia Brittany en baissant les yeux, mais Santana releva directement son menton pour tomber dans les yeux céruléens « C'était super, Britt' » Sourit-elle, ce qui fit sourire la blonde, par la même occasion. Leur cœur battaient la chamade et elles voulaient toutes les deux beaucoup plus, sans savoir comment s'y prendre.

« Tu peux … m'apprendre, San ? » Demanda soudainement Brittany, excitée à l'idée d'apprendre une nouvelle chose. Santana rit un peu mais rougit « Je ne pense pas que ça s'apprenne, Britt' … ça se ressent plutôt » Expliqua la brune, mais la blonde lui envoya un regard interrogateur « Fais comme tu le sens » Résuma t-elle, et à ces mots, Brittany lui tomba dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui surprit un peu la Latina - et Brittany se surprit elle-même mais se refusa à arrêter – et elle répondit lentement au baiser, tentant de guider la langue maladroite de la blonde dans sa bouche.

Le baiser avait commencé un peu sauvagement, mais il s'était ralentit et Brittany avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Santana pour la sentir plus contre elle, appréciant ces nouvelles sensations. Les mains de la blonde partirent caresser le ventre de Santana qui stoppa net le baiser « Britt', si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je ne serais pas responsable de ce qu'il va se passer … » Brittany la regarda dans les yeux, mais sa main resta sur le ventre de la Latine, cependant.

« San, je … sentir des papillons … dans mon ventre » Tenta au mieux d'expliquer la blonde « Quand tu … es là, avoir chaud et cœur battre très vite … je … te veux près de moi » Dit-elle en attendant que la Latina ne dise quelque chose, qu'elle lui explique, qu'elle lui montre.

Cette dernière l'écouta attentivement, et même si elle savait ce qu'il se passait, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui arriverait. Elle ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, à l'amour à première vue, mais apparemment ….

Santana se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes pour faire face à la blonde, toujours allongée sur elle « Britt', tout ce que tu décris, ça à un nom. Ça s'appelle l'amour, Britt' » Répondit timidement Santana en baissant les yeux, mais cette fois, ce fut à Brittany de lui relever le menton « L'amour ? » Répéta cette dernière, hypnotisée par les yeux de la brune qui hocha la tête automatiquement « Comme dans les livres ? » Demanda t-elle, et Santana sourit, hochant une nouvelle fois la tête « Oui, comme dans les livres »

Brittany sourit d'un sourire Méga-Watt, se penchant pour embrasser doucement la Latina qui soupira de bonheur « Donc … pouvoir s'accoupler ? » Demanda Brittany une nouvelle fois, et Santan avala durement sous le choc. Ignorant que le sujet qu'elle abordait était un peu tabou chez la civilisation actuelle, la blonde continua, tout sourire, mais réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit et réfléchit « Femelles pouvoir s'accoupler … ensemble ? » Rectifia t-elle en envoyant un regard interrogateur à la Latina qui rougit inévitablement.

Elle se racla un peu la gorge « Euh … oui, on peut Britt', mais on ne peut pas avoir de bébé » Expliqua t-elle, et la blonde hocha la tête « On peut juste … se donner du plaisir » Ajouta t-elle, sentant le rouge cramoisi recouvrir son cou.

Brittany embrassa sa mâchoire et Santana soupira parce que son cœur lui mettait des coup de jus à chaque fois que Brittany était tout près « Donne moi du plaisir » Demanda Brittany en faisant un peu la moue, ce à quoi la Latina rit de bon cœur même si celui-ci tambourinait comme jamais dans sa poitrine et s'allongea plus confortablement dans les bras de Brittany.

Elle en avait envie, mais la blonde ne l'avait surement jamais fait, et elle ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer avec ça.

« Pas ce soir, Britt', mais je te promets que je vais le faire » Chuchota t-elle contre le cou de la blonde, et celle-ci sembla se contenter de cette réponse car elle se lova plus confortablement contre la Latina, la serrant possessivement dans ses bras et chuchotant contre son cuir chevelu « Mais tu es ma femelle à moi ? Pas aux autres ! » Dit Brittany avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix qui fit sourire Santana. Cette dernière embrassa légèrement le cou de la blonde « Pas aux autres Britt', seulement à toi » Conclut-elle, et la blonde posa un baiser sur sa tête avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne dérivent dans un sommeil des plus tranquilles.

Et Santana n'eu pas de cauchemar, cette nuit.

Cela faisait 5 mois maintenant que Santana avait échoué sur cette île.

Brittany et elle avaient appris à se connaître mieux, et Santana avait même expliqué à Brittany ce que « petite-amie » voulait dire, mais la blonde s'obstiner à l'appeler « sa femelle » ce qui faisait rire Santana, parce que sa tête blonde était têtue comme une mule. Et puis, le fait que Brittany l'appelle comme ça excitait un peu la brune, elle trouvait ça très sauvage et possessif et elle avait toujours aimé se sentir protégée.

D'ailleurs, Brittany ne manquait pas de rappeler _aux autres_ que la brune était à elle, et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'y toucher.

En parlant des _autres_ , Santana avait finit par apprendre que sa « famille » n'était autre qu'un groupe de chimpanzé et gorilles tous plus gros les uns que les autres. Tout devenait _beaucoup_ plus clair.

En gros, aucun autre humain n'était présent sur cette île, et elle en était à la fois étrangement reconnaissante et déçue.

La jambe de Santana avait finit par guérir un peu, mais les soins n'étant pas professionnels, elle boitait toujours sévèrement, se doutant que ça resterait ainsi pendant un très long moment – ou peut être toujours. Mais c'était le dernier de ses problèmes, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle était en difficulté, la grande blonde venait directement l'aider ou la porter. Elle remerciait le ciel que sa Brittany soit aussi dévouée, et aussi amoureuse d'elle.

Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas trop parler, puisque c'était exactement la même chose qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde.

Oh, et elle avait aussi apprit à Brittany à parler beaucoup mieux, elle parlait maintenant couramment à force de pratiquer et d'écouter Santana parler. Cette dernière était très fière d'elle de la voir faire autant d'effort.

En ce moment, Santana était dans la grotte en train de mixer différentes plantes car elle avait besoin de peinture pour continuer ses croquis. Elle faisait les esquisses avec de la craie grasse que Brittany lui dénichait en haute de la montagne – qu'elle ne pouvait pas grimper elle-même – et peignait avec les pigments que donnaient différentes fleures quand on les écrasait.

Alors qu'elle finissait tout juste de faire du rouge, Brittany entra dans la grotte avec une tonne de fleurs bleues, jaunes et roses dans ses bras.

Elle se pencha pour les déposer à côté de Santana qui lui sourit, posant par la même occasion un baiser sur la jambe de la brune qui prenait encore un angle assez douteux malgré tous les soins que Brittany avait pu lui apporter.

Elle avait fait tout ce qui lui était possible de se rappeler pour tenter de la guérir, avait mixé des dizaines de plantes, préparé des centaines de mixtures et pâtes différentes, mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire jusqu'à présent avait été de réduire la douleur – ce qui était déjà honorable – et diminué un peu l'angle étrange que la jambe avait prise. Elle était tellement déçue d'elle-même de ne pas arriver à guérir la jambe de sa brune. Elle se sentait vraiment inutile.

Santana, cependant, lui était tellement reconnaissante d'essayer autant. Elle savait que Brittany faisait de son mieux, et même si elle ne pouvait pas marcher de cette jambe, elle était heureuse.

Brittany se releva se lova contre la brune par derrière, posant la tête sur son épaule, regardant comment elle écrasait les fleurs rouges et bleues ensemble pour obtenir du violet « San … » Murmura fiévreusement la blonde en posant une multitude de baisers au creux du cou de la Latina « J'ai envie de toi »

Santana sourit et arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour se retourner maladroitement dans les bras de sa conjointe. Son regard tomba directement vers les orbes bleus ou soufflait un vent de luxure. Elle lui sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et Brittany prit ça comme un oui. Elle souleva alors joyeusement la brune dans ses bras protecteurs pour la poser doucement sur le lit.

Santana lui avait appris peu à peu comment la caresser et comment se mouvoir contre elle. La Latina avait du tout réapprendre à la blonde, car naturellement, elle n'avait vu que des singes s'accoupler et le tout était très sauvage. C'est ainsi que la brune avait commencé à montrer à Brittany comment elle aimait être touchée, parce que ce que la blonde prenait naturellement exemple sur ses ainés, et la façon dont elle procédait était beaucoup trop … animal. Elles avaient eu leur première fois quelques temps après s'être rencontrée, et comme Santana l'attendait, Brittany était vierge, elle avait du y aller très doucement pour l'habituer à l'intrusion étrangère. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour lui montrer son amour dans chaque geste.

Les premières fois, c'est Santana qui montrait à Brittany, pour qu'elle comprenne les gestes. Tout vint rapidement et l'âme humaine que renfermait la blonde savait presque d'elle-même comment reprendre les habitudes _des humains_.

« Comme ça, San ? » Demanda la blonde en glissant doucement un doigt dans la brune qui gémit « Ou-oui, Britt', plus vite »

Et Brittany obéissait et commençait à connaître par cœur le corps de sa compagne.

Quand elles eurent finit, la blonde retomba sur la brune, les yeux fermés, respirant bruyamment.

Au loin, elles entendirent une sirène de bateau.

Le cœur des deux jeunes filles se mit à battre la chamade. Cela faisait 5 mois exactement, depuis que Santana était arrivée, qu'un bateau n'était pas passé par là.

Instinctivement, apeurée, Brittany resserra son emprise autour du corps nu de la Latina, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, et enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de cette dernière.

Santana releva le menton de la blonde, désolée de voir tant de peur tourbillonner dans les yeux si bleus « Britt' » Commença t-elle, et elle sentit le menton de la blonde trembler légèrement « Ne pars pas » Dit précipitamment Brittany, les larmes au bord des yeux « Ne me laisse pas, je t'aime » Avoua t-elle, reniflant bruyamment et Santana sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Elle essuya les larmes de Brittany et retrouva ses yeux « Je ne pars pas, Britt', je t'aime, je suis là » Et la blonde lui sauta dans les bras, la serrant le plus fort possible contre elle « Je suis là » Répéta t-elle « Toujours »


End file.
